vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lulu (Final Fantasy X)
Summary Lulu is one of Yuna's guardians on her pilgrimage who played an instrumental part in Sin's defeat. Although he protested against Yuna's decision, Lulu's guilt over her past failures as a guardian pushed her to try to protect the ones she loves one more time. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B Name: Lulu Origin: Final Fantasy X Gender: Female Age: 22 during Final Fantasy X, 24 during Final Fantasy X-2 Classification: Guardian, Black Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Resistance to Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Can drain life energy and magical energy Attack Potency: Small Planet level (Capable of hurting Sin with her attacks, who is unaffected by the Gravitational Forces created as an effect of his Giga Graviton move. Contributed to Sin's defeat and is one of the most powerful and experienced members of the party), Death ignores conventional durability Speed: FTL+ (Capable of fighting Braska's Final Aeon) Lifting Strength: Class E (Able to endure the high gravity exerted by Sin's Giga Graviton from several kilometers away) Striking Strength: Small Planet Class with Magic (Capable of harming Sin) Durability: Small Planet level (Can withstand the gravitational force exerted by Sin's Giga Graviton, however a direct impact would instantly kill her. Should be no less durable than Rikku, a Guardian of lesser note able to survive multiple Meteor spells and an Ultima from Trema character stronger than a Final Aeon-level Fiend, [[Paragon]/Lord Zaon]) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, several dozens of meters with Magic. Standard Equipment: Her Celestial Weapon, the Onion Knight, greatly increasing the potency of her spells and allowing her to cast them for paltry amounts of mana. Intelligence: Lulu is one of the most experienced members of the party, having been a guardian for two other summoners before becoming Yuna's. She specializes heavily in Black Magic, bombarding foes from a distance with a variety of powerful spells to prevent them from ever approaching her. In addition, she eventually becomes one of the strongest guardians in history, having contributed to the defeat of Sin, a feat thought impossible up to that point. However, Lulu suffers from the guilt of failing to protect her last two summoners and can be emotionally distraught in addition to her preference to stick to the traditional ways, leaving her sorely behind on varied and modern trains of thought. Weaknesses: She has a limited supply of mana, but her Onion Knight doll renders this issue virtually non-existent, Her magic spells have a short but exploitable casting time, Lulu is shackled emotionally and spiritually by the guilt from her past actions and her preference for traditional methods, which she does not get over until the end of the game. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Doublecast: Lulu is able to rapidly cast two copies of the same spell at the same time, effectively doubling her casting speed and firepower. Magic * Blizzaga: Lulu freezes her target with huge ice crystals, dealing heavy ice-elemental damage. * Bio: Lulu creates a sickening mist that poisons her targets. * Death: Lulu casts a curse that instantly kills the target. * Demi: Lulu crushes her target with an orb of condensed gravitational force. * Drain: Lulu drains life energy from her opponent to restore her own. * Firaga: Lulu scorches her target with a massive fireball to deal heavy fire-elemental damage. * Flare: Lulu generates a spontaneous nuclear reaction that engulfs the targets in a massive non-elemental burst of energy. * Osmose: Lulu drains magical energy from her opponent to restore her own. * Thundaga: Lulu calls down several enormous lightning bolts to smite her foe, dealing heavy lightning-elemental damage. * Waterga: Lulu generates a spontaneous burst of water that crashes into her opponent like a geyser, dealing heavy water-elemental damage. * Ultima: The ultimate Black Magic, Lulu blasts her foes with an incredible amount of arcane energy, exceeding all other spells in her arsenal in terms of raw power. Overdrive * Fury: When using her Overdrive, Lulu is able to rapidly cast a single spell up to sixteen times in an instant for no cost and bypasses any and all anti-magic barriers. As a trade-off, she must still spend a significant amount of time to cast her spells and each spell used in this manner is greatly weakened in potency. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Final Fantasy Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Adults Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Poison Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 5